The Great Princess Detective part 7 - At the Toy Store
(Cut to inside a toy shop with a "CLOSED" sign in the window. Harley is inside, removing the Royal Amazon Guard uniforms from toy dolls. She stuffs them into her sack and reaches into her back pocket for Cruella's list and a pencil. She reads from the list and checks along as she goes.) *Harley: Get the following. Tools, check. I got tools. Gears, double check. I got gears. Boy... (Remembering she does not have Zephyr yet, she makes a check and then erases it.) *Harley: No, didn't get boy. Uniforms...(chuckles) I got plenty of uniforms! (She chuckles again, and is then startled as Nala starts roaring outside.) *Nala: Roar! Roar! ROAR! *Harley: Oh no, oh no. I gotta hide! I gotta hide! Ooh, I gotta hide! (Harley grabs the helmets from the amazons and stuffs them into her bag. She jumps on top of a clown toy and onto a higher shelf, as the list flutters in front of the toy amazons without her noticing.) (Back outside, Jasmine has jumped off Nala's muzzle onto the window ledge.) *Jasmine: Splendid job, Nala! (Zephyr is standing on Pikachu's head and holds out his arms towards Jasmine, who gives him a look of annoyance, but holds her arms out to him. He jumps and she catches him, and sets him down, nudging him forward.) (As Mulan is moving down, Nala gets angry, and begins to growl.) *Nala: Grrr! (Mulan tips her hat and is prepared to make a hasty jump, but Nala deliberately flips her, which sends Mulan tumbling head over heels, hitting Jasmine. Jasmine looks down at Mulan, then at Nala.) *Jasmine: Now, Nala...sit! (Nala remains standing. Jasmine marches back down the window sill and stands in front of her lioness, speaking more strictly this time.) *Jasmine: Nala, sit. *Zephyr: Sit, Nala. (Nala promptly sits. Jasmine stares at Zephyr jealously.) *Jasmine: Good girl. (moving past Zephyr) If you'll excuse me. *Zephyr: (to Nala) You be good now. We're going to find my mother. (Jasmine is humming to herself as she inspects the ledge and window. Her humming slows as she sees a tiny hole in the center of the small round window. Shee points at it triumphantly.) *Jasmine: Ah-ha! Here is our friend's entrance. *Mulan: But Jasmine, how could she fit through such a tiny... *Jasmine: Observe, Mulan. (Jasmine takes Mulan's hand and sticks one of her fingers into the hole. She watches confidently as Mulan pulls her hand back, displaying that Harley has used the window as a door.) *Mulan: Jasmine, you astound me! (Jasmine hastily shushes her and climbs in, followed by Zephyr and Mulan. After getting inside, Mulan closes the window.) (Inside, they walk through the store. Mulan doesn't look where she's going and bumps into something.) *Mulan: Ooh! I beg your pardon, I- (Mulan stops when she sees that what he hit was a huge doll. She and Zephyr look around the toy store.) *Mulan: Oh my. Upon my word I've never seen so many toys. (Jasmine darts out from behind the doll's leg.) *Jasmine: (warningly) Behind any of which could lurk a bloodthirsty assassin! So please, Mulan...be very careful. (As Jasmine stealthily moves between the toys and through shadows, Zephyr and Mulan stay close behind. They start to climb up a ladder, leading them to a higher shelf.) (Jasmine and Mulan quietly creep down the shelf, when a sudden crashing noise from behind causes them to freeze and Mulan to leap into Jasmine's arms. They look behind them and see that Zephyr has turned on a toy music box, and is watching the noisy fireman band play.) *Jasmine: Oh! What the... Ooh! (Utterly annoyed, Jasmine shoves Mulan off of her and leaps for the control lever, shutting the toy off. She turns to Zephyr.) *Jasmine: (intensely) Please! (softly) Quiet! (to Mulan) Don't let this boy out of your sight! (Mulan stands at attention and salutes as Jasmine walks past. She looks to Zephyr, who is giving a playful salute of his own, and takes his hand.) *Mulan: Now, Zephyr dear, stay close. Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Parts Category:Scenes